


Quickly, dirty

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Night out, hard play





	Quickly, dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing Sam extremely difficult but I gave this a try anyways. Thank you for taking the time to read it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

You walk into the bar in slow confident steps. The smoke and the heavy smell of alcohol in the air engulf you in seconds. The music blasting from the speakers, a mixture of seductive jazz and R&B that sets your mood on the right track for what you’re about to do. You make your way to the bar and sit on a stool in the corner. Your tight black dress shifts a little higher on your thighs as you cross your long legs. Your black hair is down, framing your perfectly made up face and your full lips shine scarlet red. Someone may say that you’re a bit overdressed for this joint, but everything is carefully planned in your head.

“Hey, beautiful” the barman greets you. “What’s it gonna be?”

“Scotch, neat!” you answer.

“Coming right up!” he says and moves to the shelf to grab a bottle of a 12 year old whiskey.

You sit there, your fingers tracing small circles on the bar top and humming the lyrics to the song.

The bartender approaches with your order and places the glass of scotch in front of you. Your lips touch the rim of the glass, your tongue darting out a little, your head tilting back. You close your eyes and enjoy the sensation that leaves its burning mark as the amber liquid travels down your throat.

“Hi, gorgeous!” a voice makes you open your eyes to meet a thin, tall man who is looking at you as if he were a hungry animal. “I saw you come in and I just had to come over here and tell you that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Can I sit?” he says motioning to the bar stool next to yours.

“I’m waiting for someone!” you answer flatly, “so I’d rather you didn’t”

“Come on, sweetheart. No need to be rude!” he continues and makes a move to sit.

“If I’m not mistaken, the lady told you that she’s expecting someone!” a deep voice is heard and your head snaps up, only to stare into a pair of beautiful, dark hazel eyes. “So I suggest you listen to her and leave!”

Your eyes travel all over him. His glorious, long, brown hair reaching his shirt collar. His strong jaw, clenching with anger. His tall frame, dressed in a dark suit that makes him look good enough to eat. His hands are curled into fists at his sides, his legs planted firmly on the ground, not moving an inch.

The tall man turns around, thinking that he could easily deal with him. When he’s met with his dark eyes and his heaving chest, he mumbles an apology and hurries away.

“Thank you!” you say never breaking eye contact.

“So, your waiting for somebody??” he asks.

“Yes, but you can sit with me, until he comes. You can protect me from possible predators. ” you coo, reaching over and placing a finger on his hand that is resting on the bar. You body leans towards his in a desperate need to be closer, to feel the warmth radiating from his, to bury in his scent.

“Thank you! And who are you waiting for, if I’m not too bold asking?” he says, propping one long leg over the seat, the other one still on the ground. He glances at your fingers, still on his hand and a small, lopsided smile forms on his lips.

“My boyfriend! But he’s running late. As usual!” you answer, looking at the door. “I’m Y/N” you say extending your hand.

“I’m glad to meet you, Y/N. I’m Sam!” he answers, but instead of shaking your extended hand, he locks it in his and bending down, plants a kiss on it. His lips barely touching your skin. “And forgive me for being too honest but your boyfriend is an ass! No one should stand a hot, beautiful woman like you up!”

You chuckle at his words but at the same time you feel your face flush under his gaze and the moisture between your legs increasing by the second. “That, he is,Sam. But thank God you came. I wish there was a way to repay you for saving me from that douchebag!” you whisper, bending a little more towards him.

“Oh, I can think of many things. But let’s enjoy our drinks for now. Let’s talk!” he answers, his fingers boldly tracing a line up your exposed thigh.

You aren’t able to focus on what he’s saying. You look at his lips moving and the only thing you want is to feel them licking and biting yours. You look at his fingers, resting on the bar top and you want to feel them sliding in and out of your burning core. You look at his body and you want to just grind against it. God, the thoughts and images going through your mind, right now could buy you a one way ticket to Hell.

“I think you’re not listening to me.” he notices and you blush, thankful that he can’t read your mind. “Why would you say that?” you ask, trying to sound offended, but not trying hard enough. 

He stands up and covers the few inches that are separating you. His big hand travels up your thigh, slides between your legs and stops right at your pussy. Bending over, he brushes the hair off your shoulder and whispers in your ear : “Because, I just told you that we should fuck. Like, right now. Right here. Hard. Fast.”

Your small hand wraps around his wrist and you push his fingers a little higher up, so he’s now sensing exactly how wet you are. That smile forms at the side of his lips again and his tongue darts out of his mouth, sinfully licking at his lips. “Go to the bathroom. Get rid of your panties and sink your fingers inside your pussy, keeping it wet and ready for me. I’ll be there in two minutes” 

He helps you slide off the seat and kisses your shoulder as you pass him on your way to the bathroom. You can’t believe you’re actually doing this. Opening the door, you walk into a surprisingly well-lit and spacious area. You look at yourself in the mirror and you grasp the sides of the sink in a desperate attempt to control your body. After taking a deep breath, you reach under your dress and lowering your soaked panties, you take them off and place them in a small ball on the sink. Your fingers find their way to your entrance and you sink two of them inside you slowly pumping them in and out. The fear of the door opening and someone walking in on you is the last thing on your mind right now.

Exactly as he promised, two minutes after you had closed the door behind you he enters the bathroom and turns the lock. You turn around and you let him take a good look at what your doing. Your dress is lifted around your waist, your fingers sliding in and out, your thumb rubbing circles on your clit. His eyes are dark green now, his pupils blown with lust as he lunges at you, hoisting you on the sink and hungrily kissing your lips. Your tongues join together in a hot sinful dance, both fighting for dominance over the other. His teeth bite down on your lower lip till pain rips through you and you can almost taste the blood.

His fingers tangle in the straps of your dress and yanking them down, expose your breast to his hungry eyes. “No, bra, huh, princess?? You need to be fucked so much that you just put on the absolute necessary. ” You hear him growl deep in his throat as he bends his head and licks your nipple. It immediately peaks up and grows harder making it easier for him to bite hard on it. This whole thing is so primal, your need to devour and fuck each other senseless driving you crazy.

Your hands quickly unbuckle his belt and lower his zipper, pushing his trousers low enough to free his hard cock. His length and girth are impressive and your pussy practically clenches in the need to feel him inside you. You raise your hand to your lips and slowly lick your palm. Curling your fingers around it you start a slow, torturing pump. You feel him twitch and grow even harder, beads of precum on the swollen head. Using that you coat his burning shaft making the sliding of your hand easier. “Oh, fuck!” you hear him moan as he releases your nipple from his lips. “Keep doing that, princess and I’ll cum all over your hand.”

You smile, feeling happy at knowing you have that effect on him. So you decide to up your game. You fist your hands in his hair, tugging at it, making him look in your eyes. “I wanna taste myself on your fingers. Fuck me with them. Make me cum.” His pupils are so dilated that his eyes are almost black. “You’re such a horny, little slut, aren’t you? Begging to be fucked!!”

He lifts your dress higher up, and pushes your body toward the mirror behind you. That way your ass is at the edge of the sink, your pussy more exposed than before. He slips his long finger inside your soaking wet core, slowly at first but after the first few thrusts, he speeds up. His thumb is rubbing hard at your swollen clit and you grab his biceps, squeezing hard. “Oh, my good! This feels so good!” you moan shamelessly. “Add another one. Push another finger inside me, please!”

Holding you with your back against the mirror, he smiles wickedly and looking down, he pushes another finger in you, stretching you. With both fingers inside you now, he curls them and hits your sweet spot again and again. “Fuck yes! Don’t stop! Please, I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes, princess! I’m here for you. Cum now so I can fuck your tight pussy and make you cum again.”

His words and his fingers push you over the edge and you cum long and hard almost screaming his name. “Hush, princess!” he says as he seals his lips on yours, drowning your screams. “It’s a miracle no one has knocked on the door so far. Let’s not jinx it with your hot screams.” He keeps finger fucking you till you’re completely spent and then he pulls his fingers out of you and dips them in your mouth. You curl your tongue around them and lick them clean. “Wish they were your cock!” you answer.

“God, how I wanna fuck this dirty mouth of yours.” he says as he brushes your lips with his long finger. “Wash it clean with my cum. But that’s for another time.” He hisses as he grabs you by the hips and pulls you off the sink. His big, strong hands spin you around so you’re now staring at yourself in the bathroom mirror. “Look at you, princess! Look how hot you are. Look how your eyes are begging me to fuck you senseless.”

And you did. You saw the hungry look in your eyes. Your cheeks flushed scarlet, your lips swollen from his rough kisses, his bite from earlier visible. His hand snakes around you and cups your breast, kneading at it, sending new jolts of pleasure through your body. “Now, be a good, little slut and bend over.” You immediately comply, bending a little and place your hands on the wall. You feel his fingers grazing up your thighs, lifting your dress high around your waist.

“Fuck, princess!” he hisses behind you and you feel his cock brush against your soaking entrance. “Are you ready for me?” he asks, not moving.

“Yes, God yes, Sam. Put it in!!” you beg almost out of breath.

The head of his cock pushes inside you, opening you up, slowly,stretching you delightfully. “Fuck, yes. Go deeper!! Go harder!! I can take it!” you shout shamelessly He continues until he’s buried inside you to the hilt stopping for only a second. Then he pulls out and thrusts back inside, making you scream. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t stop!”

His hand curls around your neck, lifting your head a bit so you can look at both of you in the mirror, and squeezes just tight enough to help your orgasm come more quickly. “Open your eyes, princess! Look how beautiful you look as my cock thrusts inside you!” Your blue eyes lock in his hazel orbs. “Keep going! Don’t stop! I’m almost there!” you pant as his choke hold gets a little tighter.

His thrusts falter a little, a sign that he was close to cumming too. “Oh, yes. That’s it!” you shout as your walls clam around his cock, squeezing him, triggering his own release. “ Yes, take it, right there, my beautiful princess!” he moans too as he spills inside you, filling you with his hot cum. He continues to thrust until he’s all empty. He slowly releases your throat, the marks of his fingers visible around it and pulls out of you. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beautiful sight than you, princess! Fucked so good, my cum dripping down your legs” he says as he tucks himself into his boxers and zips up his pants. Reaching behind you, he grabs some tissue and running it under the sink helps you clean up.

You pull your dress straps up and adjust it so it covers your breasts. As you reach for the small ball of your panties, he grabs it first and puts it in his jacket pocket. “I’ll keep these!” he says, smiling. “A sinful reminder!”

You take one last look in the mirror and making sure that you’re presentable, signal for him to unlock the door. You both slip out, some of the people near the door looking at you and smiling knowingly. You don’t care. Neither of you do. His fingers tangle with yours as you step out on the cool night.

“You know, this thing we did today?! I kinda like it!” he says as he pulls you in his huge embrace and looks into your eyes. “I think we should do it again! Pretend to be strangers. Discover new ways to play.”

“As long as you don’t beat anyone up for talking to me, baby!” you answer, placing your hand in his back pocket and squeezing his ass.

“That, I can’t promise, princess!”


End file.
